¿Embarazado yo?
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: Nadie sabía que la radiación del meteorito realzaría las capacidades de uke de algunos que se creían semes. Prólogo corto. Mpreg
1. Prólogo

**_Aquí les traigo una idea totalmente loca que se me ocurrió un día en una de las muy aburridas clases..._**

**_la verdad es que había visto un par de imágenes de como serían los hijos de Fuusuke y Haruya y pues, aquí está el prólogo de la historia. Espero les guste._**

**_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son míos u.u_**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

-_No puede ser…no, debe haber un error_-se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el baño mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y desordenaba sus rojizos cabellos-_Esto es imposible…no puede estar pasando…no a mí-_alegaba desesperado.

-_Haru-chan, ¿estás bien?-_preguntó desde afuera el peliblanco.

-_¡No, no lo estoy!-_exclamó alterado.

Abrió la puerta del baño encontrándose a su novio fuera, le estampó el objeto blanco en el rostro.

-_¡Míralo tú mismo, todo esto es tu culpa!_

_-¿Qué?-_tomó el pequeño objeto y lo examinó-_Es positivo…-_dijo viéndole incrédulo, sabía a la perfección que era lo que aquello significaba-_Haru…_

_-¡Sí, maldición! Estoy embarazado-_dijo más que molesto.

-_Haru-_le abrazó con fuerza.

-_¿Qué?-_contestó más calmado, siempre que su niño de hielo le abrazaba todos sus sentidos se relajaban. Lentamente correspondió el abrazo.

-_¿No querías tener un hijo?-_preguntó con tristeza.

-_No es eso…es que…-_se sonrojó un poco-_se supone que tú debías ser la madre._

_-Haru, es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberme dado-_le tomó del mentón y lo besó suavemente.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, por estar todo ese rato en el cuarto de baño, había olvidado por completo que su novio estaba de cumpleaños aquel día. Despacio se apartó un poco de sus labios y sonrió con timidez.

-_Feliz cumpleaños…supongo-_dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

* * *

_**Bueno, es cortito y todo porque sólo es el prólogo**_

_**próximamente estaré subiendo el primer capítulo**_

_**Espero quejas, dudas, reclamos, golpes, etc**_

_**Bye~**_


	2. Noticia

**Capítulo 1:**_"Noticia"_

Los años habían pasado velozmente para aquellos que alguna vez jugaron fútbol juntos, ya sea como amigos o como rivales, diez años habían sido como menos de una semana para ellos. Amores, desilusiones, despedidas; había ocurrido de todo en esos años, pero lo más importante era el hecho de que muchas parejas se habían motivado a declararse a las personas que más amaban en el mundo.

Miraba el paisaje más que aburrido, no sabía por qué se dirigían a la casa de sus ex compañeros de instituto si aquel día tenían planes para pasar la jornada juntos. Bufó resignado, no podía negar que hacía semanas que no sabía nada de la pareja navideña que tenía por amigos. El apodo de _"navideña"_ se lo había designado él mismo por los colores de cabello de sus amigos: rojo y verde; cosa que él asimilaba directamente con la navidad.

-_Ryuuji dijo que era importante-_comentó un chico peliblanco de ojos claros mirando a su novio al oírlo bufar.

-_Lo sé…es sólo que…-_un leve rosa se posó en sus mejillas-_Hoy quería estar todo el día en la cama, contigo.-_comentó desviando aún más la vista hacia el paisaje de edificios. Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos ámbar.

-_Jejeje, lo sé, tenía los mismos planes-_corroboró con voz ronca y sensual.

-_Pervertido-_alegó siendo víctima de su propio comentario.

-_Bueno, igual podemos quedarnos un rato y luego volver a "jugar"-_aprovechó un semáforo en rojo para robarle un beso.

-_Tonto-_dijo sonrojado a más no poder.

El resto del trayecto se desarrolló entre besos y caricias fugaces por parte del joven de cabellos blancos. Le gustaban las reacciones que tenía su pelirrojo ante cada insinuación o acto, sus facciones cambiaban rápidamente, pasando desde el enojo hasta que un sonrojo más rojo que su cabello se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Adoraba cada fibra de su ser, y eso era algo que había admitido una vez que hizo a un lado su orgullo y se permitió ser querido y querer a ese alegre chico.

Llegaron a una gran casa blanca, con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores a ambos lados del sendero que llevaba hasta la entrada. El mayor estacionó el automóvil en el lugar de siempre y esperó que su pequeño bajara para hacerlo también. Dejó abierto, después de todo estaba en la casa de sus amigos. Tomó la mano de su pareja y entrelazó sus dedos, haciendo más íntimo el contacto.

-_Fu-Fuusuke…-_le miró sonrojado, pese a los años aún no lograba acostumbrarse al accionar de su amor de hielo.

-_Vamos-_susurró depositando un beso en su frente.

Sólo atinó a asentir, le encantaban las sensaciones que causaba el toque de su novio en su piel, cada caricia y beso eran siempre como el primero, siempre cargados de ese amor que se tenían ambos. Su corazón casi había estallado cuando el peliblanco le buscó para decirle lo que sentía por él después de aquel partido de reencuentro hace cinco años. Desde entonces que vivían bajo el mismo techo y compartían los buenos y malos momentos, sin separarse en ningún momento el uno del otro.

Tocaron a la puerta y segundos más tarde un joven de cabellos verdes y ojos negros abrió. Saludó emocionado y les invitó a pasar, les guió hasta la sala donde un joven pelirrojo leía el periódico.

-_Hola-_saludó el chico acercándose a los recién llegados.

-_Hola, Grant-_saludaron ambos al unísono.

-_Tomen asiento-_invitó el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-_Gracias-_dijo el menor de los novios.

-_Ryuuji, ¿Cómo has estado?-_preguntó el de cabellos albos con voz suave.

-_Muy bien. Fuusuke, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?-_preguntó con una sonrisa.

-_Claro-_contestó con una sonrisa se medio lado. Con sus amigos más cercanos podía demostrar emociones libremente, para el resto era alguien frío y serio.

La mañana pasó rápida, entre bromas y comentarios, los cuatro chicos se pusieron al corriente con todo lo que no habían hablado dentro de esas semanas. Llegó así la hora del almuerzo, mientras ambos pelirrojos alistaban la mesa, los otros daban los toques finales a la comida. Los platillos fueron servidos y todos tomaron asiento en una mesa circular.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, era hora de dar aquella noticia para la que llamaron a sus amigos.

-_Bueno, con Ryu-chan los llamamos por algo muy importante que queríamos que ustedes supieran-_comenzó con voz tranquila el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda.

-_Sí…-_secundó el nombrado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas-_Hiro-chan y yo…_

_-Seremos padres-_finalizó con una gran sonrisa. En su mirada se reflejaba el entusiasmo y la alegría que le causaba el decir aquello.

-_Me alegro mucho por ustedes-_comentó con una enorme sonrisa y entusiasmo el de ojos claros, una extraña expresión en él, pero era lo que en verdad sentía.

-_Eso es genial-_afirmó el pelirrojo de ojos ambarinos-_Es algo fantástico._

_-¿Y cómo lo supieron?-_interrogó curioso Fuusuke.

-_Pues…-_las mejillas de Ryuuji se sonrojaron un poco más, por lo que su novio tomó la palabra.

-_Bueno, Ryu comenzó a sentirse mal hace algún tiempo, y no sabíamos por qué era, por lo que decidimos ir a ver a Osamu, después de todo es el único doctor en el que confía Mido, así que él hizo los estudios correspondientes y dictaminó el diagnostico-_explicó tranquilamente sin que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios.

-_Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-_intervino Haruya-_Es decir, después de todo Ryuuji es hombre._

_-¿Cómo que después de todo?-_reclamó el susodicho a punto de golpearle.

-_Verán, según las investigaciones de Dessarm es debido a la radiación del meteorito-_comenzó abrazando a su novio para que no cometiera un homicidio ahí mismo-_Dijo algo así como que la radiación del meteorito desarrollaba a fondo las cualidades de uke de algunos que se veían bajo su influencia._

_-Woh-_soltó asombrado el ex capitán de Prominence-_Eso es algo realmente inesperado. ¿Y cuántos meses tienes?_

_-Dos-_contestó Ryuuji ya más calmado.

-_Y Mido no es el único-_continuó Hiroto-_a Zel le pasó lo mismo._

_-Seeh bueno, se veía que algo así le pasaría-_comentó el pelirrojo menor con una sonrisa traviesa.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila en aquella casa, todos felices comentando el cómo sería la llegada a la familia del pequeño o pequeña que estaba esperando el ex capitán de Gemini Storm. Cada quien decía lo que le enseñaría y entre risas pasó la hora, hasta que el de ojos negros prefirió comenzar a preparar la cena.

-_Bueno, nosotros queríamos pedirles algo-_interrumpió el de ojos esmeralda esperando que su pareja saliera de la cocina.

-_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es?-_quiso saber el menor.

-_Queremos que sean los padrinos de nuestro retoño-_anunció Midorikawa llegando hasta ellos y sentándose en las piernas de su novio.

Ambos chicos se miraron con duda, pero bastó una sonrisa del ex capitán de Diamond Dust para que ambos asintieran más que felices.

-_Cuenten con nosotros-_afirmó el ojiámbar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Nos encantaría-_secundó el mayor.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí les dejo el cap uno_

_no tardé tanto porque estaba desocupada xD_

_espero les guste, porque personalmente encuentro que no quedó como quería._

_le agradezco a **Nekita Nya, Gana Hibiki, LauriiiSaku97 y Sarah Casquel** por sus reviews_

_la respuesta a la que la mayoría me dijo es fácil, Haru es la madre porque es el uke con cualidades de uke._

_La verdad es que siempre he dicho que Haruya es el uke por los doujinshis que he pillado por ahí, siempre es el uke._

_Bueno, espero comentarios, golpes, críticas, reclamos, quejas, etc_

_dejen reviews._


	3. Recuerdos

_**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos:**_ "Recuerdos"_

Miraba aquella fotografía desde no sabía cuánto tiempo. Había encontrado el portarretratos en una de las cajas que estaban en el cuarto de invitados y apenas le vio quedó mirando aquella imagen. Quien hubiese imaginado que aquello cambió por completo su vida, no sólo en el hecho de que ahora era la persona más feliz del universo, sino que también había podido reunir el valor para decirle que le amaba.

-_¿Qué haces?-_interrogó extrañado al entrar al cuarto y ver a su novio contemplando una fotografía.

-_Nada, sólo…recordaba-_contestó esbozando una suave sonrisa para su niño.

En aquellos cinco años de estar junto a él, el muchacho había logrado derretir el hielo que protegía su corazón, haciéndole cambiar y demostrar un poco sus emociones para con él.

-_Ya veo, me tenías preocupado-_comentó sentándose a su lado-_Con que ésa fotografía…-_sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquello.

-_¿Recuerdas cómo fue que nos quedamos juntos?-_preguntó un tanto divertido al rememorar su accionar cinco años atrás.

-_Jamás podría olvidarlo…nunca te había visto así de apasionado-_respondió burlón dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Bien, estaba nervioso, y no era para menos. Ya habían pasado cinco largos años de no ver a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, escuela o instituto, y también, cinco años de profundo arrepentimiento por no haber confesado sus sentimientos a la persona que más amaba en el mundo; y es que ser tan frío e inexpresivo como él resultaba un completo problema: los sentimientos y emociones no salen como uno quiere. Cuando se enteró del partido de reencuentro que estaba organizando el antiguo capitán de Raimon su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en volver a sus compañeros, después de todo, los extrañaba. Pero su pequeño órgano vital casi se sale de su pecho cuando, en la lista de confirmados que circulaba vía e-mail, figuraba el nombre de cierto pelirrojo como confirmado. Quizás el destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharía.

Por su parte, el joven ex capitán del equipo Prominence del disuelto Instituto Alien cuando leyó el mail de reencuentro para ese partido no se lo creyó, habían sido cinco años lejos de todos sus conocidos y sobre todo de una persona demasiado fría, pero que le gustaba. Decidió apuntarse además no tenía mucho más que hacer, decidiendo eso también decidió que debería confesarle sus sentimientos de una buena vez, siempre había sido bastante directo, pero cada vez que se lo iba a decir, algo pasaba que no podía.

Así fue que ambos jóvenes, sin saber que pensaban en exactamente las mismas cosas, esperaron ansiosos el día en que se llevaría a cabo el partido.

Llegado aquel día, el joven de cabellos albos era carcomido por los nervios, mas su rostro como siempre se mantenía inexpresivo e impasible. Una vez en el instituto fue hasta donde estaban todos ya reunidos, todos a excepción de uno, quizás su plan de llegar último no había funcionado y la verdad es que no quería hablar con él del asunto hasta que acabara el partido. Aunque rogaba a Aphrodi (entre otros dioses) que le tocara junto a su querido pelirrojo en el mismo equipo.

Por su parte, Haruya había llegado temprano a Raimon -donde se jugaría el partido como habían decidido- con unos pantalones azules, una camiseta color rojo y una chaqueta blanca. Luego de hablar con sus antiguos amigos decidió ir a dar una vuelta por ahí, esperando a observar a cierto peliplata.

Caminó en soledad, con las manos tras la nuca, como siempre era el último en llegar, aunque sólo hacía eso por si veía a cierto ojiazul, en el cual pensaba siempre y a todas horas. Decidió, después de un rato de vagar por las instalaciones, que ya era mejor regresar con los demás y así lo hizo, fue hasta donde estaban todos, y fue ahí que lo vio, el peliplata que había amado y amaba, estaba ahí.

-_Gaze...lle..._-susurró y siguió caminando hasta llegar en frente de él y mirarle.

A Fuusuke por su parte los minutos se le hacían eternos, el pelirrojo amante del fuego aún no hacía acto de presencia y su corazón se oprimía de la pura ansiedad. De pronto, justo cuando giraba la vista vio que éste se acercaba a él, sus latidos hacían eco en sus oídos y de tan fuerte parecía que el órgano vital saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, entonces él le habló.

-_Hola...c-cuanto tiempo..._-titubeó un poco, esperaba que su amigo no hubiese cambiado mucho.

-_Hola_-contestó fríamente, de nuevo su voz le jugaba una mala pasada y se empeñaba en salir de la manera opuesta a como quería que lo hiciera.

Sonrió, por fin le había hablado después de cinco años sin verle y sin saber de él. No le molestó que le hablara en ese tono tan frío, quizá hasta se le hacía extrañable. Por otro lado el pobre ex capitán de Diamond Dust sintió que su corazón no bombeaba la suficiente cantidad de sangre a su cerebro, no podía articular palabra. ¡Rayos! Él no era así, entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto expresarse cuando debía hacerlo?

-_No cambias... ¿Cómo has estado Fuusuke?_-prefirió no llamarlo por su apodo y llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, después de tanto tiempo eso sería bueno, ya no eran los mismos niños de antes. Una gota resbaló por su cabeza, en verdad ese chico nunca cambiaría, pero eso le gustaba, le había extrañado tanto; sonrió con ternura.

-_No me quejo_-contestó con simplicidad_-¿Y tú Burn?-_inquirió alzando una ceja como solía hacer cada vez que hablaba con el pelirrojo antes, mientras con su mano izquierda tomaba su mechón de cabello enredaba los dedos en él, buscando inútilmente una forma de relajarse. Prefirió llamarle por el nombre de alien, hacía tanto tiempo que aquel nombre no salía de sus labios y se mantenía encerrado en sus pensamientos que quiso probar a pronunciarlo.

-_Pues todo bien, como siempre_-miró como acariciaba su cabello como cuando era pequeño y estaba nervioso o algo le preocupaba-_ajaja, Gazel, esa manía no se te quita, ajaja, extrañaba eso de ti_-sonrió y le abrazo fuerte.

-_Yo...también te extrañé_-logró decir con voz suave, quitándole un poco de hielo al dejar oír las palabras. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir el cálido contacto que representaba un abrazo. Más respiró hondo, sintiendo el típico aroma del pelirrojo, el cual había extrañado por tanto tiempo.

El abrazo había sido un impulso que no había podido controlar y antes de darse cuenta ya lo había hecho, estaba abrazándole, respirando su aroma, olía dulce, se pregunta si seguía comiendo sus helados, negó y se le separó mirándole a los ojos.

-_Fuusuke..._-debía decírselo, era ahora o nunca-_yo..._-escuchó la voz de Endou y se volteó mirando al pelicastaño.

_-¡Nee, chicos, vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos!_-anunció Endou con una enorme sonrisa.

Luego volviendo a ver al peliplata-_yo...espero nos toque juntos_-dijo y miró al suelo, siempre tenían que interrumpir, dio un suspiro y se volteó de mala gana.

-_Sí_-contestó ocultando a la perfección su decepción bajo la capa de hielo que solía usar. Por un momento sintió su corazón detenerse al pensar que quizás el pelirrojo diría lo que sus labios no se atrevían a liberar.

-_Bien, chicos, saquen un papelito, los números impares a un equipo y los pares al otro_-continúo el castaño sin borrar su sonrisa.

Desvió la vista, quizá ahora no era el mejor momento para decir nada, ya tendría tiempo más tarde. Suspiró y sacó un papelito de la caja donde estaban, miró el papel, le tocó impar, se quedó mirando fijamente al peliplata, esperando a ver que le tocaba.

-_Impar_-murmuró para sí viendo el papelito. Levantó la vista encontrando una ambarina mirándole fijamente, un escalosfrío recorrió su espalda, pero lo disimuló bastante bien. -_Es impar, ¿y el tuyo?_-dijo reprimiendo toda la ansiedad que sentía.

-_Ajaja, es impar también, ¡vamos en el mismo equipo!_-le alegraba eso, hacía tiempo que no jugaba a su lado, se abstuvo de volver a abrazarle, mejor dejaba el entusiasmo para más tarde, sonrió alegre-_de nuevo juntos._

-_Mm_-musitó a modo de afirmación. Sólo esperaba poder jugar con normalidad.

Los equipos rápidamente se dividieron para dar comienzo al partido que les reunía después de cinco largos años. Ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, el equipo liderado por Endou había logrado meter varios goles, mientras el equipo que –a falta de Hiroto en el equipo, ya que quedó en el del ex capitán de Inazuma Japan- era liderado por Suzuno acababa de meter el empate.

El primer tiempo pasó volando, más ambos grupos estaban decididos a ganar, aún siendo algo por diversión, querían demostrar que, pese al paso del tiempo, no habían perdido su toque ni sus habilidades.

Habían acabado el partido empatados (5-5), ninguno de los dos equipos había ganado, por una parte le gustó eso, pero por otra no, esa manía de querer ganar siempre a veces le llevaba por el mal camino. Después de un rato de charlar con los que habían jugado en su equipo decidió ir al vestuario a cambiarse, y luego debía hablar con Gazel.

-_Sólo espero me escuche…_-susurró una vez cerca de los vestuarios.

En cambio, el joven de cabellos blancos después de terminar el partido se apartó del grupo para pensar en cómo decirle al pelirrojo todo aquello que había guardado por años. Sin embargo, justo cuando había encontrado las palabras correctas, su compañero en Caos ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Corrió intentando encontrarlo, hasta que a lo lejos divisó una cabellera rojiza como el fuego, no había dudas, ése era él. Corrió con más fuerzas y antes de que el otro entrara del todo a los vestuarios le cogió del brazo, haciendo que se volteara a verlo y, sin pensarlo siquiera ya que su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia, unió sus labios con los de su amado jugador de fuego.

Para Nagumo todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, antes de entrar al vestuario sintió como era agarrado del brazo, se volteó sorprendido mirando a Gazel, ¿porque había hecho eso? Mas esa pregunta fue sacada de su mente cuando sintió los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos; se sonrojó mientras pestañeaba sin saber qué hacer, hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza y le correspondió, eso le parecía extraño.

En un momento pensó que posiblemente recibiría un golpe o algo por aquella acción, sin embargo, el otro estaba correspondiendo al suave tacto de aquel beso. Con timidez, pasó lentamente los brazos al rededor de la cintura del ex capitán de Prominence, acercándolo lentamente a su cuerpo, a la vez que sus labios se movían un poco torpes por ser su primer beso, pero decididos por querer demostrar lo que sentía sin necesidad de palabras.

Los pequeños besos que el mayor estaba depositando en sus labios se sentían cálidos, y eran dulces. Dejó de apretar tanto los parpados y entreabrió los ojos volviendo a cerrarlos suavemente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, mientras ese dichoso sonrojo, como pensaba Burn, no desaparecía. Se apegó más a él sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del mayor; ahora sabía una cosa, que el mayor correspondía sus sentimientos. Por su parte le correspondía suavemente, también demostrándole los suyos.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió que lo mejor sería separarse de aquellos labios que durante tanto tiempo deseó probar. Debía dejar las cosas en claro y, si se daba la oportunidad, dejar de ser su amigo para pasar a ser algo más con el pelirrojo dueño de su corazón.

_-"Que cursi"-_pensó al decir aquello mentalmente, pero era la verdad, Haruya había robado su corazón mucho antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el ojiámbar. Se apartó apenas un par de centímetros del rostro de su amor, sólo para fijar sus orbes en los ámbares de su niño.

Respiró un poco agitado y sonrojándose más de lo que estaba, sólo entendía una cosa, le había besado y a Gazel le gustaba. Negó y se fijó en los ojos azules del mayor.

-_Te amo..._-dijo como si nada, embobado, con la mirada perdida en la del peliplata, al final después de tanto tiempo se lo había dicho, y parecía que Gazel le correspondía.

-_Yo también...desde que te conozco_-confesó esbozando una suave sonrisa a la vez que acariciaba una tersa mejilla del pelirrojo.

-_H-hai..._-en verdad no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

Se apartó de su pequeño y se apoyó en una de sus rodillas en el suelo, tomó la mano derecha del menor y la besó cual príncipe de cuento de hadas. Haruya en cambio miró como apoyaba la rodilla en el suelo, ¿en verdad iba a hacer lo que creía que haría?; una gota resbaló por su cabeza, cuando afirmó lo que pensaba, lo hizo; sintió el beso en su mano y se sonrojo más, si es que podía.

-_Nagumo Haruya, ¿me concederías el honor de ser tu novio?_-preguntó con toda la elegancia y seriedad típicas en él.

-_Ehh...E-etto-se_ quedó callado unos segundos y luego suspiró sonriendo tiernamente-_claro que sí, pero...no me trates como una princesa, jeje_-rió y se agachó besándole suavemente en los labios.

-_Gracias_-dijo luego de corresponder el beso. Se puso de pie para después abrazar al ojiámbar por la cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo.

* * *

-_La verdad es que no sé qué me pasó en ese momento-_comentó abrazando a su pareja.

-_Yo sé-_dijo con una sonrisa. El mayor alzó una ceja indicándole que continuara-_Pues que estabas tan loquito por mí, que no aguantaste y se te olvidó todo el rollo de "soy un chico frío y sin sentimientos"-_explicó estallando en carcajadas luego.

-_Puede ser…-_meditó esbozando una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-_¿Q-qué…qué ocurre?-_interrogó un tanto asustado.

-_Nada, sólo que estoy tan loco por ti que planeo encerrarte y atarte a mi cama por una semana…o quizás más…-_respondió tomándole en brazos y llevándole hasta la habitación.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí queda este cap…espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron sus reviews:**_

**-inayaon**

**- ****LaLa Anthanie Cullen Masen**

**-nayumi izu-chan**

**-Sarah Casguel**

**-X-Miki-X**

**-3N4M0R4D4**

**-qnonimooooooooo**

**-LauriiiSakuJ97**

_**Qué bien que les gustó mi fic y espero que este cap también.**_

_**También quiero agradecer en especial a**_

_**- **_**Nekita Nya**_**: mi querido Burn, no sé qué haría sin ti ^^**_

_**Se cuidan mucho.**_

_**Sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas, consejos, etc, etc, etc, me dejan review.**_

_**Bye~**_


End file.
